Pirates of the Caribbean
Pirates of the Caribbean is a series of films. A fifth one is in the making. A few of the major characters are resurrected from the dead. Curse of the Black Pearl * Butler - Shot in the head by Pintel. * Jacoby - Had a grenade shoved into his ribcage by Will, who then shoved him out of the moonlight, causing him to explode. * Hector Barbossa - Shot in the heart by Jack with the one shot in his pistol, which he was saving for him. This wouldn't have killed him (as he was immortal due to a curse), except that Will returned the last medallions, with his blood on it, into the chest, thus breaking the curse and causing the gunshot to kill Barbossa. He was later resurrected by Tia Dalma. "I feel...cold." * Grapple - Pushed into the ocean by Elizabeth with a lifeboat and later drowned when the curse lifted. * Mallot - Pushed into the ocean by Elizabeth with a lifeboat and later drowned when the curse lifted. * Koehler - Stabbed in the stomach by Norrington, after the curse was lifted. Dead Man's Chest * Leech - While he and part of the crew were racing the other half of the crew in the cage, climbing up, he grabbed a snake by mistake, causing them to let go, and the rope on the round cage to break, sending them falling to their deaths. "SNAKE!!" * Duncan - Fell to his death along with Leech. * Chaplin - Throat slit by Greenbeard. "I'll take my chances sir. " * Captain Bellamy - Pulled underwater and drowned or eaten by the Kraken. "Hard to port then hard to starboard!" * Bursar - Pulled underwater and drowned or eaten by the Kraken. "Take it!" * Quartermaster - Killed by the Kraken. "Sorry, mate! It's every man for himself!" * Sailor - Stabbed by Penrod. * Cook - Stabbed by Palifico. * Sweepy - Pulled underwater and drowned or eaten by the Kraken. * Lejon - Pulled underwater and drowned or eaten by the Kraken. * Jack Sparrow - Eaten by the Kraken, who then sank his ship, sending both to Davy Jones's locker. He was later returned to the world of the living when Will, Elizabeth, and the others came to save him. "Hello, beastie." At World's End * The Kraken - Mentioned to have been killed by Davy Jones under Beckett's orders, and its body is later seen. * Cabin Boy - Hung under the orders of Lord Beckett. "Never shall we die." * Park - Shot by Mercer. * Lian - Shot by Mercer. * Steng - Stabbed in the mouth by Sao Feng. * Governor Weatherby Swann - Killed off-screen by Lord Beckett. "I'll give your love to your mother then, shall I?" * Sao Feng - When his ship was hit by the ''Flying Dutchman's cannon, he was thrown backwards and impaled on a piece of wood. "Forgive me." * James Norrington - While helping Elizabeth and the other prisoners escape, was impaled by a deranged Bootstrap Bill using a harpoon. "Belay that." *Askay - Shot by Edward Teauge. *'Ian Mercer' - Face smothered by Davy Jones using his tentacles, choking him. Jones did this to take the key to the Dead Man's Chest back. "Prepare to Board." * Morey- Decapitated by Barbossa. * Hadras - When Jack shot Jones in the arm, causing him to drop the chest, it landed on Hadras's head, causing him to stumble backwards and fall into the whirlpool. * ''William Turner III - Stabbed in the chest by Davy Jones with Norrington's sword. However, he was able to stab Jones's heart, with help from Jack, so the crew cut out his heart, and he was resurrected, immortal, and became Captain of the Flying Dutchman. "I've made you a promise." * Davy Jones - Jack took Jones's heart and helped Will stab it with his broken sword, killing Jones and sending him falling into the maelstrom. "Calypso." * Lord Cutler Beckett - Blown up by a gunpowder explosion caused by the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman firing on his ship, the Endeavour. "It's just....good business." On Stranger Tides * Spanish Castaway - Died of old age. *Cook - Burned by Blackbeard with Greek fire as a punishment for mutiny. He later was turned into a zombie. He later died along with all of the other zombies after Blackbeard's death. *Derrick - Drowned and eaten by the mermaids. *Purser - Blown up when gunpowder aboard his boat exploded. *Gillette- Stabbed in the back by Blackbeard *Theodore Groves- Shot by the Spaniard. *Zombie Crew - Crushed under a rock by the Spanish. *'Edward Teach/Blackbeard' - Stabbed by Barbossa with a poisoned sword, then tricked by Jack into drinking from the cup of the Fountain of Youth without the mermaid's tear, and as a result was destroyed by a water cyclone, reducing him to a skeleton. Dead Men Tell No Tales Coming Soon! Category:Film series